


Five Times Keith Didn't Realize He And Lance Were Dating and The One Time He Did

by Winterironsoldier



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autism, Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Protective Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterironsoldier/pseuds/Winterironsoldier
Summary: Keith may not understand Spanish or why Lance always seems so protective of him, but he'll be damned if he loses him to Allura.





	Five Times Keith Didn't Realize He And Lance Were Dating and The One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to CJ

 

_No one will tell you 'bout the limit_  
_They put on how long you can grieve_  
_No one will warn you when you're winning_  
_How heavy a lost love can be_  
_They do not tell you 'bout the friendships_  
_You'll lose once the lights are dimmed down_  
_How humble you'll feel about your past bliss_  
_Once the tables have turned 'round -- Maria Mena_

 

* * *

 

 

Lance was laughing with Allura across the gymnasium, they both were sitting near a corner close to the boys’ locker room and his hand was _touching her thigh_ , his smile was directed fully _at her_ and his _body_ _shook_ with the force of how hard he was laughing. He was happy and it was all because of her.

“Kogane!” 

Keith jerked back to reality, wetting his lips as the rough skin of the basketball forced a frown on his lips.  _ Bad touch,  _ he thought sardonically and his grip tightened even further through the revulsion.

He dribbled and faked a left, it caused at least a small confusion among his teammates and he jumped, shooting and- the ball swirled along the hoop flirtatiously as another player jumped up and stole the point from him. This player was James Griffin and in practices such as this, he always tried to one-up him like they were rivals or something. 

James took off down the court, he wasn't dribbling-

“Traveling!” Keith shouted, forcing their coach to blow a whistle.  _ Yeah, serves the bastard right _ , he thought glumly.

“Yeah, Keith, you tell him!” Lance's cheer struck him straight in the chest like a bolt of lightning and he froze where he was to stare incredulously at him. What was he doing?

A ball connected with his cheek in the next moment and he was down for the count on the gym floor. Pain radiated from the point of impact and he rubbed his throbbing jaw with a growl.

James was across the court from him, a satisfied look on his face as he turned back to his little crew of idiots.  _ Bastard. _

He sat up, waving off the concern of his coach and teammates as he struggled back to his feet. It would take more than a love tap to keep him down, thank you very much. 

Glancing over to where Lance and Allura were had him do a double-take. Lance was halfway across the court to where James was and he looked livid. Allura for all her might, tried to tug him back but the Cuban was not having it.

“No toques lo que es mío, imbécil. ¡ Debería destrozar tu estúpida cara!” Lance fired off rapid-fire Spanish and Keith couldn't keep up with half of it. Imbecil meant idiot, right? What was he calling James an idiot for?

James had gone pale as a sheet, apparently he understood enough of what Lance meant because he was quick to shoot back apologies to him  _ and  _ Lance. Uhm, okay then?

Keith blinked and in the next second, Lance had him by the wrist and pulled him in close, their chests brushing together as tanned hands cupped Keith's face and turned it this way and that.

“No puedo creer que sigan lastimándose. Debería ponerte en una maldita burbuja.” Lance muttered under his breath and Keith frowned.

“Lance? I'm okay.” He laughed awkwardly. Why did he care so much?

“Eres mío.” Lance stated evenly and Keith repeated it confusedly to Lance's apparent glee.

“I'll see you after class.” Lance reverted back to English, a flush lighting his cheeks as he went back to Allura. Well, okay then. Lance was definitely acting weird. 


End file.
